The present invention relates generally to an improved display carton of the front loaded type with an interior product containing pocket located beneath a display opening in one wall of the carton. Cartons of this type are generally loaded through one end and are provided with dividers or interior panels for stopping, positioning, retaining and guiding the product as it is loaded in the carton. Examples of such cartons may be found for instance in U.S. Pat. No. 2,807,404 which includes a pair of false interior walls for supporting a product located therein; U.S. Pat. No. 3,682,297 which teaches a pilfer proof carton with interior partition walls; and, U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,086 which discloses stop panels and retaining panels. However, none of the cartons disclosed employ the unique one-piece construction and arrangement of interior panels disclosed herein.